The Move
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Bob and Charlotte are finally happy together, but then Charlotte gets awful news.
1. Author's Note

Author Note's

Hello!

I didn't write one of this for my first story, opps. Anyway this story isn't my favorite it is just something that was on my mind and I had to write it. To understand the story between Charlotte and Bob read my first story, "Take A Chance."

I love King Bob and this is why I write these stories and no one on here writes about him. I have a big story coming up, but it could take a while. But please enjoy, and again this isn't my best.


	2. Life is Wonderful

Chapter 1

Life is Wonderful

King Bob ruled over the playground with an iron fist, yelling at his staff, and thinking every girl wanted him. However that was the old King, now being with Charlotte he is kinder, not yelling all the time, but he can still be harsh. Charlotte moved to town just 3 months ago and King Bob fell head over heels in love with her, and asked her to be queen. She handles the girl problems mostly. Yes, they were happy to rule together, that is until the bad news came.

"Charlotte my queen do you need anything? Gum? Candy? A Soda? I will go fetch it for you."

One of Bob's staff was always hovering over her, as if he likes her. Charlotte is sitting on her nice chair, her arms behind her head and enjoying the sun for once. She loves being up here with Bob, it's nice to talk to him about school and life. They can't kiss very much because the kids will freak out. However they have their time after school.

Charlotte has her hair down and all natural, super curly. She has on a red shirt and shorts with sandals; however she slips out of her sandals and ha sunglasses on. Bob is glaring at his guard, and drumming his fingers on his arm of his chair.

"Say Jared. Why are you always talking to Charlotte huh!"

The guard Jared backs off quickly, "No your highness I was just-"

Bob stands up quickly, "just what? Flirting with MY queen, the girl I cherish! You are always over at her side even though she has told you over and over to beat it. Take a hint or it's the dodge ball wall for you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Queen Charlotte! A thousands apologies King Bob, I will just go down there and watch for kids."

Bob growls under his breath and leans back in his chair. Charlotte is sitting straight up and smiles; she leans over and puts her head on his arm of the chair.

"Why are you so protective? Hum?"

Bob blushes only a tiny bit, and looks to the side. "Because."

Charlotte just smiles and takes his hand and he looks at her and smiles. He runs his hand through her long red hair, the strands falling through his fingers. She beams and keeps her head on the chair's arm as he strokes her red hair.

It is March; the year is almost over, however Bob promised to be with her even in middle school. And that's all that matter to her. Charlotte closes her eyes and is about to fall asleep with him stroking her hair. However she feels Bob's hand leave her hair.

"King and Queen, we have two girls with a problem."

Bob growls, "Like I care! Charlotte is trying to sleep so shut-"

Charlotte sits up, "No it's okay. I will handle this." She stretches and yawns, but gets up and walks over to the edge of the top of the jungle gym.

Two girls that look like they are 4th graders are yelling at each other with a boy between them. The yelling is so bad Charlotte doesn't understand what they are even saying.

"Who says Charles likes you! He likes me."

"No way! He called you ugly in class today Rachel!"

"What! Dave did you really say that!"

"No Rachel you don't get it."

Charlotte rolls her eyes as they continue to yell at each other. "Stop!"

The two girls stop yelling and look up at her, Charlotte crosses her arm. "You girls are acting so stupid! I mean really, fighting over a boy. How old are you two? I am guessing like ten or nine? Come on, this boy isn't worth you two fighting. And boy what is your name?"

The small little boy points to himself, "I-I'm Dave."

Charlotte nods, "Okay, Dave, which one of these girls do you really like?"

Dave looks at two girls who are giving him the death glare, "Well…I. OKAY, I don't like either, I just said Michelle looked pretty today and then UGH! I told Rachel the same and they thought I liked them, but I don't. I don't I say."

Charlotte tries not to laugh, "Okay you made your point. You two, Rachel and Michelle learn something now; just because a boy says you are pretty don't think he likes you, okay? It takes a lot more than that to like someone, now go off, now!"

The two girls slowly walk away but the boy named Dave skips away happily. Charlotte sighs; being a queen is a lot of work. She falls into her chair and groans. Bob just smiles and pats her head.

"I knew I picked the right queen."

Charlotte just smiles at him and then closes her eyes, a nap sounds good about now.


	3. The News

Chapter 2

The Awful News

Charlotte just got a goodbye kiss from Bob outside her house, man could he kiss. But she didn't want her mom to see them so she walks inside. She closes the door and her eyes widen. What is going on? 

Her mother is walking around grabbing stuff and putting them in boxes, as if they were moving. Charlotte just stands there as he mother is putting DVDs in a box; she finally snaps out of it and walks over to her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Her mother is a bit startled but sighs and keeps putting things in the box. This makes Charlotte very mad.

"Mom I am talking to you! What is going on?"

Her mother turns, "I was hoping you were going to Bob's after school, I got laid off at work and well, I don't think I can afford for us to stay here anymore."

Charlotte's heart stops dead, she feels tears in her eyes.

"What! How! I mean...W-where will we go?"

Her mother shrugs, "I have no idea. Perhaps a new town?"

Charlotte's eyes widen, "A new town! No way! I hate this! What about Noah and Marissa?"

Noah and Marissa is Charlotte's older brother and sister, Noah is in college, he has black hair and blue eyes, but he has his lip priced and his ears. He is a total rebel, and he is a sophomore in high school. Her older sister Marissa is a model. Her mother never told her what kind of model, she is the most beautiful girl, and she has long blonde hair that reaches her chest, super soft blue eyes, and tan skin. She is out living on her own around some city near here.

Her mother shrugs, "I have no idea. Marissa is on her own and can live by herself, but I'm sure Noah will be really mad."

"What will I be mad about mom?"

Charlotte turns to see her older brother walking in; he is good looking for a brother. He has on a skin tight black shirt and baggy jeans with a chain on it and converse. He puts his bag down and looks around.

"What's with the boxes mom?"

Before her mother can speak, Charlotte speaks, "Mom is making us move!"

Noah's eyes widen, "What no way! Mom I promised to take my girl out this weekend, it will break her heart if we move."

Her mother is looking at the two of them in a nervous way and sighs, "Do you two think I want this! I don't, but I can't afford this house anymore. Or any, we will have to move to the city or something. Charlotte I thought you liked the city."

Charlotte stomps her foot, "Not anymore, I am so happy where I am. Don't make us move please." Charlotte is close to tears and puts her face in her hands and Noah pats her back.

"Come on sis, mom we need to be alone."

Charlotte is now crying and Noah helps her to her room, she stumbles on the steps but gets to her room. Her room is small, thankfully her mother hasn't touched anything, she has a small bed with a red cover and two pillows, it is pushed against the wall, and on the wall are pictures of her and her friends. She has a small desk that is messy with school work, a dresser and shoes under that. She sits on her bed and puts her face in the pillow. This can't be happening, just can't.

She hears the phone ring but someone answers it.

"Charlotte!" Noah calls", it's Bob."

Charlotte moans in sadness, how can she talk to him? She can't.

"Tell him I'm already asleep. Please Noah."

"OKAY!"

She closes her eyes and falls asleep, to have only a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Talk

Chapter 3

The Talk

Charlotte gets up early; she is up before everyone else. She takes a long hot shower and washes her hair. She blows dry it and doesn't straighten it, but she puts it in a side ponytail like she use to. Her ponytail is low so her hair hangs over her left shoulder. She puts on small makeup, a little eye shadow that's it. She puts on hoops but no studs. She then gets dressed; she puts on a hoodie and jeans. Not queen like at all, but…she won't be queen after today.

She eats her cereal and hears footsteps, its Noah. He doesn't have a shirt on and has his boxers on.

"Jeez Noah, there are two women in this house you know!" Charlotte says in a mean tone.

Noah ignores her and gets a chocolate pop tart and begins to eat it.

"So, are you going to tell Bob?"

Charlotte sighs and plays with her cereal, "Y-Yeah…but I don't wanna. I'm scared, Noah this isn't fair!"

He nods, "I know sis, I know." He walks over to her and kisses her forehead, "I will pick you up today okay? In case Bob doesn't want to walk you home."

She smiles, "Thanks bro."

He goes back upstairs and Charlotte sighs and just sits there until she hears the doorbell ring. Oh no it's Bob. Does she want to walk with him? Yes she does, but when will she tell him about the move? She will tell him at recess, she gets her bag and walks outside. She hates seeing him in such high spirits, however she smiles when he kisses her.

"Hey Charlotte what's wrong?"

Charlotte forces a smile, "Nothing, just…feeing sick is all."

He nods and they walk mostly in silence but its nice silence. She takes his hand to make the situation better and he gently squeezes her hand. They reach the school and everyone is inside, the 6th grade guys are hanging by their lockers talking about some game. She reaches her class and Bob sighs,

"I will see you at recess okay."

She smiles and nods, "Right, I will be there before you."

He smirks, "Oh really?"

He leans down and kisses her forehead, she just smiles. She loves being kissed there, he walks to his class and she sighs. She walks into her class and opens her book, she actually listens in class. They are talking about the Cold War today, about the Russians and Americans. However her mind does drift a lot, how can she tell Bob? She doesn't want to break up, she will be heartbroken forever. She puts her head down and groans.

The bell rings for lunch and Charlotte sits with TJ and the gang, she doesn't see Bob, maybe he is out already or something.

"Yo C. What's up, you look down."

She sighs and plays with her food, "Hey Mikey want my food?"

His eyes go wide; "YEAH!" he grabs her trey and begins to eat. TJ looks worried,

"C, what's going on?"

She sighs, "You will find out at recess okay?"

O/O

Charlotte didn't beat Bob to the top and she laughs a little about it. He always had to be the best, she sits on her chair and puts her crown on. She sits there and sighs loudly.

"My queen do you need some snacks?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Bob looks over at her, he puts his hand on her forehead, "You don't feel sick but you are pale. Are you sure you are okay?"

She sighs, she has to tell, but she must tell everyone.

"Bob have a gathering of the grades please?"

He was going to protest but then nods, "Jordon! Call a gathering of the grades. NOW!"

After 10 minutes all the grades are together and around the jungle gym. Charlotte stands at the edge and looks at Bob, he is the one who yells.

"HEY! Everyone, shut up and listen to Charlotte she has news."

She nods, "Thanks for coming. Um, I don't know how to say this. Last night my mother told me awful news…" She doesn't want to say it, everyone is waiting for her, and Bob is very close to her with his arms crossed and his face of emotions. "She told me…we are moving."

Everyone gasps and Ashley A. faints into Ashley T's arms. Everyone talks among themselves; the kindergartners look at each other and begin to cry. TJ steps closer, "When are you moving." 

Charlotte just sighs, "Perhaps this weekend."

Everyone gasps and more kids cry. She sighs, perhaps this wasn't smart. Finally everyone leaves and she turns and sees Bob in his chair, he is just looking down, he has his arms on his legs. She sits on the arm of his chair and tells the staff to leave for now. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he takes a deep sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighs as well, "I…I didn't want to tell you. I was so scared and I was upset. I don't want to leave you, I really don't. I didn't want you upset like this."

He just sighs gently and she leans closer and puts her head on his.

"Charlotte I don't know what to do when you're gone. I will have no one to help me anymore-"  
She cuts in, "You have your staff."

He groans, "No, the most important is, I won't have you. I won't be able to play with your hair, walk you to school, and carry your books-"

She cuts in again, "You can have any girl you want."

This makes him made and he stands up, "Don't you get it! I don't want them! I don't want some idiotic girl who will talk about other girls, or who will talk about fashion all the time." He sinks to the floor and takes both of her hands, "There will never been another you."

She feels like crying and looks away, "I can't do anything about the move. I'm sorry."

He stays on the cold metal floor and sighs, "I can't let you go, not ever. I will figure something out." He squeezes her hands.


	5. The Window Scene

Chapter 4

The Window Scene

Charlotte was half awake during class; Bob was upset and just kept holding her hands. She doodles and then opens her notebook and smiles seeing a note Bob wrote her, she has all his notes. He is really a softie under all that meanness. She sighs and then the bell rings, that's right Noah is taking her home.

She walks outside and there he is waiting for her, he has a motorcycle but he has their mom's car. She gets inside and puts her head on the window. She then goes through her purse and almost screams.

"Oh my god! This cannot be happening!"

Noah looks at her, "What's wrong?"

She begins to cry, "I left my notebook at school and it had all of Bob's notes in there!"

O/O

Charlotte didn't eat very much at dinner while her mother was trying to make everything better but Noah just mumbled bad words under his breath. Charlotte excuses herself and goes to her room. She changes her clothes and puts some music on, she begins to read to get her mind off everything. Around 9:00 something hits her window, she looks around and then she hears the noise again. She has on her pajamins on, a tank top and shorts. She goes to the window and her heart almost melts. It's Bob. He has on his usual clothes

"Charlotte come down here, quick."

She nods and quietly goes down the stairs and out the door. He pulls hers into his arms.

"I had to come see you, because of this."

He picks up a scrap book, she takes it, it's red with pictures of her and he on the front and the title is Robert and Charlotte. She smiles and opens it; every page has his notes to her in it.

"B-But how?"

He smirks, "I had that kid in your class take your notebook when you weren't looking."

She feels like crying, "Thank you…so much. I love it."

She puts it close to her chest.

He sighs, "Well I better get home, and my sister can't keep me leaving a secret much longer."

He turns but she stops him and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her soft and she wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer. She was very funny about kissing, she doesn't want tongue now, and she thinks it is gross. She keeps kissing him until he pulls away and kisses her forehead and runs his hand through her curly red hair. She just smiles.

"Goodnight Charlotte."

He leaves and she stands there and feels a little happy and a little depressed. She walks back inside.


	6. Something like Fate

Chapter 5

In the morning Charlotte takes a while to get up and get dressed. She looks through the scrap book; he even has pictures of them on the jungle gym and Bob bossing people around. She goes down to the den and sees everything boxed up. She sighs gently and sits on the plastic couch. Noah left to see his girlfriend; I guess she is taking it pretty hard as well.

Her mother is now getting stuff from the kitchen, Charlotte sighs but then the door bell rings. Charlotte's mother huffs and then walks to the door, its Bob and a bunch of kids from school behind him, and a few parents. Bob has on a suit with a tie and all. He also has flowers in his hands. Charlotte's mother is shocked.

"My goodness, what are you kids doing here?"

Bob gets on his knee.

"Ms. Johnson, we have come to tell you, well…THAT YOU CAN'T MOVE." 

All the kids nod and agree. Charlotte goes to the door and glares at Bob and mouths out, _what are you doing_. He just smiles and winks.

"You kids don't understand, it's not that I want to move. I lost my job and everything-"

The Ashley's come to the door where Bob is, Ashley A. speaks, "Actually Ms. Johnson we can help. I told daddy about what happened and he is so upset. He remembered how nice you were to him and he like totally wants to give you a job at his business."

Charlotte's face's beams and her mother shakes her head, "No..I mean…"

Then Ashley A's mother steps up, "Ellen, we don't want you to move and my husband would be more than happy to help you and give you a job. Just don't move, my daughter was in tears over Charlotte having to move."

Charlotte's mother just sighs and hugs Bob and then Ashley's A. mother, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how wonderful this is."

Charlotte walks over to Bob and crosses her arms, "Let me guess, you talked to kids and Ashley A."

He nods, "Yeah…maybe."  
Charlotte smiles back and hugs him, "Thank you Bob. Oh and by the way, you look nice in a tie."

O/O

Everyone is in the backyard, TJ is talking to kids, Mikey is eating most of the food, the small kindergartners run around playing tag, and Bob and Charlotte are sitting together at a tree. She is leaning on his shoulder and he has his arm around her. They both are watching everyone just like at the playground.

Bob's mother shakes her head, "Look at those two. They are like sick love birds."

Charlotte's mother just smiles, "I don't know, but there is a reason they met. I know there is."


End file.
